Bowfishing equipment has been used throughout the years to successfully harvest fish of all varieties. Typically, an arrow used for bowfishing includes an arrowhead with a barb for keeping the fish attached to the arrow once shot and includes a retrieval line attached to a safety slide that slides between the arrowhead and a stop that is typically near the nock at the other end of the arrow. This configuration enables the retrieval line to be positioned between the arrow head and the bow when the bow is drawn, thereby preventing the retrieval line from catching on the bow or arrow rest. The safety slide slides to the nock end of the arrow once shot to provide better flight characteristics for the arrow. Movement of the safety slide is prevented by the stop. The stop is attached to the arrow via a screw that is screwed into a hole drilled in the arrow shaft. The hole drilled into the arrow shaft weakens the arrow shaft.